


Make Them Pay

by roguetwo



Series: Hanji Will Make Them Pay [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Funny, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguetwo/pseuds/roguetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji recalls the memories of her friends when she is helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Hanji. Give her some action!

“Commander? Are you busy?” Hanji peeked her head into Erwin's office.

“Stop with your nonsense, Hanji. Come on in.” Erwin said without even looking up from the paper he was reading. She happily shut the door behind her and sat opposite him. They didn't say anything else until Erwin was done with whatever he was reading. He put down the paper and signed it with his left hand. Hanji looked on with a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

“That expression doesn't suit you.” she was surprised that Erwin was looking at her observing him. “Sorry for keeping you waiting. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Nothing. I just have a thought.” she started to explain her reason for being here.

“That is how it usually started.” Erwin interrupted her with a smile. Hanji shot him a murderous look for doing that. But Erwin's calm expression, calmed her.

“We haven't been hanging out for a very long time. Ever since...” she paused. She can't finish her sentence.

“Mike died?”

Hanji nodded. She's embarrassed for being here for such a petty matter. Erwin must have a lot in his hands- or in this case hand.

“It's ok. I think about him too, sometimes.” he placed an elbow on the table and supported his chin with his fingers like he was thinking. “Sometimes I wonder what happened to him. Do you think there's a chance that he was turned into a titan? Similar to Connie's mother?”

“Maybe. I have no idea.” Hanji shrugged. The truth was she have a lot of ideas. In fact, that was all she think about. “Maybe he turned into a four legged titan like a dog he is.”

Erwin laughed at her ridiculous idea. “We gotta keep an eye out for four legged titan when we go out again.” He noticed that Hanji was still expressionless. “I tell you what, if we ever come across such titan, I'll authorize for it to be captured.”

Suddenly, Hanji paid attention to what Erwin said. She sat up straight for the first time ever since she sat in that chair, her energy was recharged.

“I'll hold on to that.” she said sternly, almost threateningly.

\------

  
Hanji was gaining her consciousness. She lost track of time and space. Where the hell is she anyway? How did she get here? Why can't she move? She can tell that she was laying on her stomach and she was breathing in dust. Something heavy was on top of her so she can't turn to take a look at her surrounding.

That's it. She can't move, nobody is going to know that she was trapped here. She's going to die here alone. Tears started to well in her eyes. So many questions but she failed to provide any answer. Humanity within the walls stood no chance against those titan shifters. Erwin must have been disappointed in her. If only she could see what's going on at the other side of Wall Maria. Maybe they fare better than them.

They have Levi after all.

  
\----

  
Hanji had been in this precarious position for a good 15 minutes now. If only Levi and his squad hurry up with the warming up session and go on with their training, she would be grateful. She could only squat behind these bushes for so long. Thankfully, Levi finally rounded up his squad to begin their training. He was carrying a few staffs which he passed around.

“Pair up. We're sparring.” he ordered.

“Captain, this is unusual.” Hanji heard Petra asked. “Normally you focus on our 3DMG training.”

“Listen, runts. I'm only going to say this once.” Levi warned his subordinate to listen. “We need to work on our teamwork. Sparring is a way to show how well you work together. That was what Erwin said, anyway. How the f*ck should I know.”

Upon hearing that, Hanji quietly sighed. She was hoping Levi would demonstrate his 3DMG technique. She rolled her eyes in disappointment and to her horror, she spotted a huge spider resting comfortably at the corner of her goggles. Out of reflex, she swatted it away from her face which made her lost her balance and fell hard on her bum.

“Oww.” she let out a moan unintentionally.

“Who's there?” A stern voice coming from the other side of the bush. “Come out or I'll stick your ass with this stick.”

“Wait.. wait.” Hanji finally emerged from the bushes with a hand rubbing her sore bum. “What is it with you and asses?”

“Are you spying on us? Didn't I told you to f*ck off?” Levi accused her.

Well, he was not wrong but Hanji was not going to admit to that. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Leave, now.”

“I'llsparwithyou!!” She spat it quickly before he dismissed her again. “If you win, I'll leave. But if I win, I'll leave as well but I get to observe your next 3DMG training session.”

For once, Levi didn't try to kick her out.

“If I win, I want you to stay away from me forever.”

“I'll stay away from you for a week.”

“A month.”

“Deal.”

  
\----

It happened a long time ago, she forgot the outcome. Did she win? No, it must have been Levi, the Humanity's Strongest. Of course at a time like this she would recall such memories. Perhaps the stories she heard from the survivors were true, your life flashes before your eyes before you die.

As she closed her eyes to let her tears fall, she felt the earth shook. The Colossal Titan must have been on the move. She had lost her sense of direction but she predict that he was moving towards the inner wall. The shaking somehow lessen telling her that the Colossal Titan was heading away from her. A lot of crashes and explosions, though. He's not making this easy isn't he. His movements earlier somehow shifted a few debris on top of her. With her free right arm, she pushed herself up but it only caused her recent shoulder wound more pain.

If only her squad was around. She could always count on them to get her out of hairy situations.

\---

“Squad Leader?” Moblit approached his squad leader quietly. “Captain is on his way here. I think you should go now if you don't want him to get mad.”

“A few more... I'm almost finished.” She said while scribbling down notes on a piece of paper. Totally ignoring Moblit who was standing behind her.

“But he said he'll...” Moblit tried to change her mind.

“THEN F*CKING STALL HIM!” She shouted without even looking up.

Moblit sighed and left her on her own. She didn't know why Levi insist on her to take a break. He should be glad she's cooped up in her lab and not bothering him. It's only been four days since she started on this work. Maybe five days but who cares. Somebody got to look into Ilse's notebook.

She heard the door opened and assumed it was Moblit again. He better not be bothering her or else..

*SMACK *

When she woke up after being hit, someone was carrying her. Was she kidnapped? But why? Was it because she owned a copy of Ilse's notebook? She pretended to remain fainted to find out where she was taken to.

“Is it ready?” Hanji heard the man carrying her asked his accomplice. He sounded awfully a lot like Levi.

“Yes, Captain.” A female answered. Was that Nifa? Hanji took a peek between her eyelids to confirm her suspicion but...

*SPLASH *

“WHAT THE HELL?!” She yelled after she pulled herself out of the water.

“I'm so..sorry Squad Leader.” Nifa timidly apologized. “We were worried about you.”

Hanji stood up from the tub and faced Levi.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR IDEA ISN'T IT?! BASTARD!” Hanji can't control her anger anymore. She was about to step out of the tub to decapitate him but Nifa hold her back.

“No. No. No. It was us. We tried everything to get you out of that lab but nothing worked.” She explained to get Hanji to calm down. “We asked Captain Levi for his help.”

Hanji turned to yell at Nifa too and Nifa instinctively let go of her. Looking at Nifa's concern face, Hanji's expression softened. Perhaps she really had gone too far. She took a deep breathe and sat in the tub back.

“Unless you want to force clean me too, I suggest you leave us.” She said to Levi although she didn't look at him, feeling guilty for calling him bastard.

“Tch.”

An hour later, a freshly bathed Hanji entered her lab to see her usual messy and dark lab cleaned and brightly lit. Keiji was wiping the books and bookshelf, Goggles was sitting in her chair writing down something and Moblit was making a pot of tea. She noticed that he pulled out his alcohol flask from his jacket and poured some in one of the cups.

“Are you calmer now?” Levi surprised Hanji because she didn't realize Levi was sitting at the other side of the room.

“What are you talking about?” She asked coyly as she sat in the other chair. “I've always been calm.”

“Squad Leader!” Moblit saluted Hanji as soon as he saw her. The rest of the squad followed his gesture. “We apologized for our behavior, sir!”

She gave a dismissal wave and the squad stood at ease.

“I'm sorry I made all of you worried. Let me buy all of you a round of drinks. You too, Nifa! You worked hard.” She pointed to Nifa as she entered the lab. “Well, back to whatever you're doing. Tonight, we'll let loose.”

“Yes, sir!” They saluted her and continued with their errand. Nifa walked to Moblit and helped him. There was an awkward silence between Hanji and Levi after that.

“I'm sorry too,” Hanji finally broke the tension, “for calling you a bastard.”

“Well, you're not wrong.” Levi said nonchalantly like it's not a big deal to him. “Sometimes I wonder why these runts are so loyal to you.” Levi remarked to change the subject as he looked around the room.

Hanji gave him a proud smile and followed his gaze.

–-

  
*BOOM *

A loud explosion shocked Hanji from her thoughts. She wondered if any surviving members caused that but she don't think thunder spears can make that kind of explosion. In fact, the explosion was similar to when Eren transformed.

_“Shit. Another titan shifter? Is it Reiner? We didn't finish him earlier. Shit. Shit. Shit.”_

Her thinking made her breathe erratically. She must have been breathing in too deep, the dust she inhaled made her cough. Then only she noticed that the rubble above her shifted. She wiggled and she managed to free her left hand. This time, she used both of her hands and all her might to push herself up.

After a few tries, Hanji emerged from the rubble. Her lower half was still under the rubble and she can't seemed to get out. She unbuckled her 3DMG to free herself. Feeling relieved after being trapped, which to her felt like hours, she immediately observed the chaotic surrounding. From where she stood, she could see the backs of the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan. The Colossal Titan was far ahead, though. And she noticed something at the top of the gate and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Eren laying there.

Based on her assessment, Levi's squad should be at a safe distance when Berthold transformed. That must have been their last effort to stop him. If only her gear was not too damaged by the rubble, she could scour any surviving members and form another plan of attack. Hanji frantically search for anything, something that resembles a 3DMG. Maybe someone might have left it behind. A fool's hope, but she can't give up. Not now.

She spotted a green cloth flapping not far from where she was standing. It was the color of the Survey Corps. Hanji ran towards it without hesitation. She knew that it's not ideal. She knew she that will be greeted by a dead soldier. She knew that she would have to pry the gear from a dead body. She knew that...

“ _Moblit_.”

The moment she looked at the lifeless body in front of her, she fell to her knees. She grabbed onto his shirt and cried shamelessly on his chest. The louder the explosions at the other side of the wall, the louder she bawled. She remained on Moblit's chest for a few minutes before she regained her composure. She looked up to the two titan shifters in front of her. Even if she was the last human alive, she's going to make them pay.

Her goggles were fogging from all the heat and moisture from her tears, she removed it from her face. Then she glanced at Moblit face before unbuckling his gear. Her tears kept falling as she put on his gear as she muttered I'm sorry repeatedly. Lastly, she took his two thunder spears and she looked at him one final time.

“ _Thank you, Moblit... for everything”_

When her gaze shifted to the titans ahead of her, the devastated and hopeless Hanji were gone. She stood up bravely and attached the spears to its holder. She's going to make them pay.


	2. Four Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji strikes a deal and Levi tries his best to win it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote Make Them Pay, I started with this part in my mind. It was just a raw idea, so here is the full length story. Dum dum.

Hanji had been in this precarious position for a good 15 minutes now. If only Levi and his squad hurry up with the warming up session and go on with their training, she would be grateful. She could only squat behind these bushes for so long. Thankfully, Levi finally rounded up his squad to begin their training. He was carrying a few staffs which he passed around.

“Pair up. We’re sparring.” he ordered.

“Captain, this is unusual.” Hanji heard Petra asked. “Normally you focus on our 3DMG training.”

“Listen, runts. I’m only going to say this once.” Levi warned his subordinate to listen. “We need to work on our teamwork. Sparring is a way to show how well you work together. That was what Erwin said, anyway. How the f*ck should I know.”

Upon hearing that, Hanji quietly sighed. She was hoping Levi would demonstrate his 3DMG technique. She rolled her eyes in disappointment and to her horror, she spotted a huge spider resting comfortably at the corner of her goggles. Out of reflex, she swatted it away from her face which made her lost her balance and fell hard on her bum.

“Oww.” she let out a moan unintentionally.

“Who’s there?” A stern voice coming from the other side of the bush. “Come out or I’ll stick your ass with this stick.”

“Wait.. wait.” Hanji finally emerged from the bushes with a hand rubbing her sore bum. “What is it with you and asses?”

“Are you spying on us? Didn’t I told you to f*ck off?” Levi accused her.

Well, he was not wrong but Hanji was not going to admit to that. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Leave, now.”

“I'llsparwithyou!!” She spat it quickly before he dismissed her again. “If you win, I’ll leave. But if I win, I’ll leave as well but I get to observe your next 3DMG training session.”

For once, Levi didn’t try to kick her out.

“If I win, I want you to stay away from me forever.”

“I’ll stay away from you for a week.”

“A month.”

“Deal.”

“Bossard give Four Eyes a stick.” Levi ordered Oluo instantly. Obviously, he wanted this to end quickly. He turned away from Hanji and warmed up by himself. At one point, he twirled his own wooden stick to get a good grip of his weapon.

Hanji smiled the biggest smile she could manage. She might have a chance after all. If she play this right by messing up his mind, she can win this fight. Firstly, she took off her jacket and tossed it to Petra. Then she motioned to Oluo to throw her a wooden stick, which he did so feebly. Hanji caught it just in time before it hit the ground and she showed off her own stick maneuver. Oluo must have been quite impressed because she can hear him bit his tongue. After a few more spins, she stretched a little and noticed that Levi was looking at her irritatingly.

“Are you done?” he scoffed.

“What are the rules?”

“You suggested this f*cking thing.” he shrugged.

“Four strikes marks the win.” She grinned.

“Are you sure? Not to the death?” he asked to be sure.

Hanji laughed at that. “You would love that wouldn’t you?” She shook her head, determined with her decision. “Four strikes are enough to bring you down.”

Levi sighed at her overconfidence. “Fine. Fine. Let’s get this shit over with.”

As soon as the both of them were in their opening stance, they were locked in an intense staring contest. Neither of them were willing to start the game first. Once Hanji figured that it was safe to strike, she darted forward quickly and laid her staff a few inches from his forehead. A few gasps from his squad but Levi didn’t even flinch. Damn his expressionless face.

“1-0” Oluo announced in shock.

Just as Hanji took a step back with a shit eating smug, Levi sprung back at her. He smacked away her stick from his face which made her impulsively pulled back. Levi took this chance to attack her forehead, stopping just before the stick actually touch her.

“Wipe that smug off your face.” Levi warned.

“Or what?” Hanji maintained her grin despite being surprised by his move.

“Or this…” he rapidly moved his stick from her forehead and hit her bum. In a blink of an eye, as people would describe it. Hanji scoffed at the cheap shot Levi made.

“1-2” Oluo said excitedly.

“I was not ready, you doofus.” Hanji voiced her dissatisfaction after she stood at a safe distance from Levi. He simply ignored it and was at the stance to fight again. Hanji sighed and took her time. She needed a plan. This is Levi. They were sparring with wooden sticks. His strength was not an issue here. It’s his speed. She have to keep up with him. Serious this time, she stood challengingly, prompting him to come and get her.

Which he did. He charged at her first and kept on charging leaving no chance for Hanji to counter it. Despite that, she noticed that both of Levi’s hand were at the same position the entire time. As Levi relentlessly attempted to land a strike on her left, Hanji stopped blocking and released her left grip on the staff. Levi missed the hit which caused him to lose his balance a bit and Hanji took this opportunity to beat one of his hands ‘glued’ to his staff- as hard as she could. It must be painful because Levi pulled back his hand. Without missing a beat, Hanji landed a soft strike on his chest.

“2- tw..oww…” Oluo shouted as he bit his own tongue.

“Do you know who gave Erwin the idea that sparring teamwork shit?” Hanji asked rhetorically. Levi expressionless face may hide his anger but Hanji knew very well that he was fuming. She can tell because he was loosening his cravat with his bruised hand. “Go on, take a guess.”

Without giving her an answer, he started the fight again. His movements were fast. Faster than his earlier attacks. He probably realized that Hanji noticed the movement patterns he had, so he mixed it up. Sometimes he would swing the stick in one hand, sometimes he would hold the stick at one end but he remained quick throughout it. He was trying to wear her out. At one point, Hanji stopped defending herself and fight back. She kept charging forward and Levi fell to his earlier habit of holding his staff to block her attacks. Seeing the opportunity, she slid one end of the staff under his arm and flipped him over to the ground. Levi got up immediately but it was too late. Hanji already pointed her staff to his face.

“3-2” she whispered to him with a glare. They can hear the crowd chatter. Hanji didn’t even realized they were being watched by this many people. She took a step back from Levi to regain her composure.

“Is the captain smiling?” She overheard one of the soldiers asked.

“I think so. I’ve never seen him getting beat up like this. Maybe he liked getting whipped.”

Now Hanji will never be able to regain her composure.

The next fight had a longer exchange between the both of them. None of them were letting the other one any window to strike. Even Levi changed his moves every now and then making it hard for Hanji to predict it. Hanji was getting frustrated and started to hit Levi’s staff repeatedly hoping it would break into two- or something. Levi let her do it. Suddenly he grabbed her arm, turned and pulled her over his shoulder. Throwing her to the ground so hard, she coughed from breathing in dust. She glowered at him and Levi already had his staff pointed to her.

Without missing a beat, Hanji smacked his staff pointed to her with her own. Out of reflex, Levi took a step back and decided to strike her for another cheap shot while she got up. But Hanji was faster this time. The both of them met together at the middle for the last round. This round was the longest of all, with both of them ratcheting up the intensity. They jumped and ducked whenever the other attacked them. The spectators surrounding them gave a resounding oohs and ahhs whenever there was a close call.

Finally Levi rolled on the ground and trapped Hanji’s foot with his stick. Hanji lost her balance and fell hard on her back, again. Levi raised up and locked her foot in his maneuver, rendered her immobile. On top of that, she accidentally threw her staff away from her reach. So the both of them were stuck in this situation where neither of them can strike the other person.

“Let go of me before I kick your face, idiot.” Hanji threatened him.

“I would like to see you try, Four Eyes.” he fought back. Confident that he was strong enough to keep Hanji down. He was right.

All of a sudden, the crowd dispersed. The people who were left behind were Levi squad, Mike and Erwin. Who summoned Erwin, anyway?

“When I told you to spar, I meant it to be friendly. Not to kill each other.” Erwin said in jest.

“We ARE friendly. Look!” Hanji motioned to the sad state they were in.

“People are taking bets on who will live after the match ends.” Mike interjected. “I would say it is lethal.”

“Okay. Okay. Can you tell Levi to let go of my foot, please?” Hanji looked at her friends for help. “Erwin? Mike?”

“I will let go if you honor our deal.” Levi said.

“The deal was four strikes.” right after Hanji said that, Levi tightened his grip on her foot. “Fine, a new deal.”

Levi loosened his grip. “I’m listening.”

“One week and I get to observe your shit.”

“Two weeks and you get to see nothing.”

Hanji sighed, “Three weeks and watch your shit.”

“Deal.” he finally let go of her foot. She felt the blood rushing in to that part of her body because her blood circulation was cut off for awhile. Hanji stood up and after she gave her bum a pat, she extended her arm to shake Levi’s hand. He just look at it and walked away. “See me after three weeks!”

Erwin and Mike looked at each other in confusion.

“What the hell just happened?” Erwin whispered to Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight scenes were taken from a scene in Pacific Rim https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMvkJAUXVxk
> 
> I hope it is not too confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this one but I feel like I need to get it out because I can't move on if I don't so, here it is! 
> 
> Hanji's memories were incomplete. It's like a flashback or something like that so she's always interrupted by the things happening in chap 79-81. I do have the complete story drafted. So send me a kudos or a comment to encourage me!


End file.
